1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a lighting module, and more particularly to a lighting module using solid light emitting semiconductors as a light source.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most of generally known solid light emitting semiconductor tubes use monochromatic solid light emitting semiconductors as light sources, and hence are unable to provide multi-chromatic tubes in response to the market needs.
According to generally known technologies, solid light emitting semiconductor tubes, in which complementary color solid light emitting semiconductors are combined with white light solid light emitting semiconductors, are also provided. In the above-mentioned solid light emitting semiconductor tubes, the complementary color solid light emitting semiconductors are located between the white light solid light emitting semiconductors are spaced at an equal distance. However, non-uniformity of colors may easily occur due to that the low-density arranged complementary color solid light emitting semiconductors.